Talk:Scott Cawthon
<<>> Pages that should probably be added to external links Since only admins can edit this page, I'm going to suggest the following be added: Scott's Steam channel It's actually surprisingly hard to find at times PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:17, February 25, 2015 (UTC) FNAF 4 After the release of FNAF3,the Scott Cawthon page has a photo of a Freddy Fazbear hat, so that can means 1) Scott might discontinue the saga 2) Scott might make more fnaf's after all.Michael627 (talk) 20:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you add it on Trivia? :Unconfirmed as of now - does that mean we can confirming that Phone Guy's real name is Scott Cawthon? Or would Purple Guy being the creator of Springtrap? If that's the answer you're looking for, then stuck to it please, if you may. FredCat 22:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Updated ScottGames Disclaimer So apparently Scott changed his disclaimer once again. This time, to confirm that he finally made real Twitter and Twitch accounts. He also clarifies that he has not tweeted anything. This is the following text from the site. Just to put an end to the impersonators- my official twitter is @real_scawthon (make sure it's spelled with a lowercase "L" and not a capitol "i"), my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Even though I have these accounts, I do NOT use Twitter for anything and have never made a single tweet. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community! AeroSnake (talk) 15:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Also, by this video, at 2:28, he confirmed that there will be fourth Five Nights at Freddy's. And it was posting by March 3 (or 8) at that time. FredCat 01:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe that was later found to be fake, as that post can;t be found on any of Scott's Steam pages. ::The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I see... FredCat 10:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Here's another one! This time, it's researching and not officially source of it being Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Just a thought. FredCat 11:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) New teaser Guys i cant edit but can someone please update the page saying a fnaf 4 teaser has been added which can be viewed here: http://scottgames.com/ --AlphonBetonDelton talk 07:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Changes that Admins Need to do #The Desolate Hope is free on Steam, not $4.99 #The Pilgrim's Progress is $3.99, not $3.01 #Flan Rising and The Desolate Room links go to 404 errors (Scott's changed his site) #There is no pause button could link to Here ThomasRules (talk) 19:00, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Nightmare FNAF $ I saw Nightmare in the Scottgames The Desolate Hope is now free on Steam, so sombody needs to delete the price. :No - let's add the fact that it's free while it used to give the price in the past. FredCat 00:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : : Comma I think we should add a comma after Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in the first paragraph to separate it with Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Ariq1144 (talk) 12:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Fnaf is awsome I LOVE YOU SCOTT C!!! FNAF'S SISTER LOCATION Has anybody been paying attention to Scottgames.com lately? WE ARE GETTING ANOTHER GAME!Xeno the Hedgehog (talk) 05:04, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes I saw it ReporterNate (talk) 01:36, May 28, 2016 (UTC) e-mails this may not be the best question to ask here, but does anyone know Scott's e-mail address or some other way I could contact him? I currently have no way of doing this so it might be pretty difficult to ask if i could beta-test UCN. AngryMiner5704 (talk) 00:41, May 26, 2018 (UTC)